


Serpent's Tongue

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler shrugs. "It's my body. It's a little impractical, but I like it and," he curls his tongue so just the bead of his piercing shows between his teeth, half a smirk on his face, "it has its uses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpent's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninja_orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/gifts).



> Snippet for ninja_orange, who asked for Ference getting a blowjob from Seguin with a tongue piercing. When I started writing this snippet this morning, Seguin was still a Bruin, and since this was supposed to be an easy, fun writing exercise, I did not go back and change that. Pretend this takes place in a slightly different world where he didn't get traded today.

Andrew, predictably, has to hang around waiting for Tyler. He texts him twice, and is just about to tweet about his inability to be punctual when a door opens and Tyler comes down the hallway toward him.

"You're late," Andrew says.

Tyler grins and says, "Fuck off," while he comes in for a hug.

Andrew gets to choose where they go for lunch, since he doesn't live here anymore. He got to choose last night, too, when he had dinner with Bergy.

Bergy gave him an odd look when he said he was going out for lunch with Tyler today, and asked, "Have you seen him yet this season?"

"No," Andrew said. "Why?"

Bergy just shook his head and said, "You'll see," which wasn't any help then and isn't any help now when nothing about Tyler seems any different to Andrew.

It continues to seem absolutely the same until they're sitting across from each other at the restaurant, menus set aside, and Tyler laughs at Andrew telling him just what Stella said about a restaurant they ate at last week. Andrew blinks at Tyler.

"Is that?" Andrew almost thinks it can't be right, but he knows what he saw. "Did you pierce your tongue?"

Tyler smirks at him. "Yep." He sticks his tongue out for a second, and there it is, a small silver ball at the center of it.

The existence of the piercing isn't the only surprising thing about it. "How did you keep from tweeting about that?"

"I don't tweet about _everything_ ," Tyler says. "And I have a clear retainer I wear a lot, so it doesn't show up on camera and stuff."

"I can't believe no one's made you take it out for good."

Tyler shrugs. "It's my body. It's a little impractical, but I like it and," he curls his tongue so just the bead of his piercing shows between his teeth, half a smirk on his face, "it has its uses."

It's not the first time Tyler's flirted with him. It was never a good idea before; they played together, and Andrew was trying to be a mentor of sorts to Tyler. But Andrew's not a Bruin anymore and Tyler has other mentors.

While Tyler's flirting with the waitress (she fits what seems to be his main criteria: breathing), Andrew pulls out his phone and texts Krista. _Tyler's showing me his tongue piercing._

It isn't long before Andrew's phone buzzes with a new text. He waits until their food arrives to check it, when he can do it without looking quite as rude.

_I'm not piercing my tongue,_ Krista's text says, _so if you want that, get it from him._

God, he loves his wife.

Andrew flirts back a little, subtly, while they eat, but it's enough to turn Tyler's cheeks pink by the time they argue over the check. An argument Tyler wins by getting his hands on it first and charming the waitress into taking it and his card without letting Andrew contribute.

"Thank you," Andrew says.

Tyler shrugs. "I wanted to." He clacks his tongue piercing against his teeth loud enough for Andrew to hear it. "You can make it up to me if you want." He has to break the flirtatious look he's shooting Andrew's way to sign the credit card slip, but it comes back, sidelong, when they get into his car. "Coming over to my place? I'll let you nap and drive you back later."

Andrew really does want to, and it won't mess with his gameday routine too much. He might have his own hotel room, but that doesn't make it a good idea to go there. "Your roommate?"

"Class," Tyler says, "and practice after."

"Your place," Andrew confirms, and Tyler's smile is just as attractive as it is smug.

Marshall, predictably, jumps on them when they come in, and they both take turns petting him.

"Gotta take him out," Tyler says. "Make yourself at home."

Andrew kicks off his shoes and wanders through the place. It's new since last year, but it's obvious which bedroom is Tyler's. That's where he waits, sitting up against the headboard and stretching his legs out in front of him. He rubs his cock through his pants. Not that he's going to have any problem getting hard here, but it feels good to get a head start on it.

He's been there a couple of minutes, idly rubbing himself and thinking about Tyler's mouth, when Tyler comes in and stops in the doorway, looking at him.

Andrew cups himself with more purpose. "You going to follow through on what you promised back there?"

"Yeah." Tyler comes all the way into the room, shuts the door behind him.

Andrew stays relaxed, letting Tyler come to him, making Tyler bend down to kiss him. Somebody taught Tyler how to kiss, so that's one more way Andrew doesn't have to be his mentor. He even knows how to use his tongue, and the piercing through it, to good advantage.

"Take your pants off," Tyler says. Okay, he could use a little work on that part of it, but he gets points for being direct, and Andrew does take his pants off.

Tyler gets a lot of points for being direct. There's something to be said for foreplay, but there's also a lot to be said for how he goes right for Andrew's dick, licking up the underside with the flat of his tongue, piercing rubbing against the vein.

"Holy fuck," Andrew breathes.

Tyler grins at him and does it again. He keeps licking, sometimes the tip of his tongue, sometimes with the ball of his piercing a hard contrast to the softness of the rest of his tongue.

Even if Andrew didn't start out half hard, he would get all the way there in no time at all.

Then Tyler wraps his hand around the base of Andrew's cock and really goes down on him, taking half his cock into his mouth, still using his tongue to tease at all the sensitive spots.

_Fuck_ , someone was a good mentor for this.

Tyler pulls off, piercing rubbing all the way up the underside of Andrew's cock and over the head, to say, "You can, you know, touch me," before he goes right back to sucking Andrew's cock like he's going for Olympic gold.

It's not like Andrew needs to direct him - Tyler's doing just fine on his own - but he does put his hands in Tyler's hair. It's softer than it looks, and Tyler makes a pleased noise around him and rubs his piercing just under the head of Andrew's cock in a way that feels _amazing_.

Andrew groans, and Tyler does it again. Andrew gives up on any pretense of control then, and just rides out the rest of the blowjob, Tyler sucking him, teasing with his tongue, finding what feels like every single sensitive spot on Andrew's cock.

As lost as he is in how good it feels, Andrew still manages to tap Tyler's shoulder and warn him when he's about to come. Tyler doesn't even pause, sucks even harder, and Andrew makes some kind of noise on an exhale forceful as a punch when he comes.

Tyler swallows, sucks him through it, and then rolls his piercing over the head of Andrew's cock. It feels so indescribably good that Andrew shouts with what little breath he has left.

There's nothing but smugness in Tyler's smile when Andrew finally pushes him away, too sensitive for more. That look stays on his face while he gets his jeans open and shoves them halfway down his thighs. He's so hard there's a damp spot on the front of his boxer briefs. He rubs against it for a second before he shoves them down too and wraps a hand around his cock.

"Fuck," Andrew says when he has enough breath to say anything at all. "Come here." He tugs at Tyler's shoulders as soon as he's close enough, and keeps tugging even when Tyler hesitates. He can handle the taste of his own come, and he does, kissing Tyler deep and wet while Tyler props himself over Andrew with one hand on the headboard behind him and jerks himself off with the other hand.

"Don't come on my shirt," Andrew says.

Tyler huffs a laugh against Andrew's mouth and doesn't do anything to avoid it.

Andrew bites his lip - something that makes Tyler groan and move his hand faster - and shoves his shirt up so at least he'll be able to wear it back to his hotel later.

Tyler groans again, and he comes with a wet splash across Andrew's stomach. Andrew kisses him through it, until Tyler pulls away from him and flops down on his back next to him.

"You going to clean up the mess you made?"

Tyler waves a hand toward the door on the other side of the room. "Bathroom's that way."

Andrew strips off his shirt and bends over to kiss Tyler before he gets up to wash the come off his stomach. He throws a wet washcloth at Tyler, who lets it smack into his chest, then halfheartedly wipes his hand and cock with it before throwing it back in Andrew's general direction.

Andrew throws it into the sink and lies down next to Tyler. "I like the tongue piercing," he says. "You should keep it."

Tyler laughs and turns onto his side, curling up against Andrew. "Not up to you, but, yeah, keeping it." He keeps shifting until he has one arm over Andrew, his head on Andrew's shoulder, and their legs tangled together.

"I should've known you'd be a cuddler." Andrew kisses the top of Tyler's head. "Do you have an alarm set?"

"Mmmhmm," Tyler says. "Couple of hours, if we don't wake up before then."

Leaving that sort of thing to Tyler could be a disaster, but Andrew decides to trust that it's one of the things Tyler's learned by now. "Okay," he says. He puts his arm around Tyler, who snuggles into him with a pleased murmur. Andrew kisses the top of his head again. He'll have to be sure to make plans with Tyler again the next time he's in Boston.


End file.
